


touch me

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Touch-Starved, ambiguously gendered reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: star anon on tumblr requested touch starved reader + belch. and i? reader, i cried.





	touch me

The first time Belch touched you, it was just a hand on the shoulder. You were just one of the guys, and he was just being friendly, but your soul ached at the touch, at the pressure of his hand on you.

 

You figured you had a problem the next time he touched you, throwing your arm around your shoulder. You were just hanging out with the guys, and he was talking to you, but you could barely pay attention, thinking about where his arm laid on your back, where his hand met your shoulder.

 

After that, you were constantly looking for reasons to touch him, to get him to touch you. The first was easier, because it was fine to tap him on the shoulder, to nudge his side. The second wasn’t easy at all. It’s almost impossible to control when someone else touches you, but god knew you weren’t going to stop trying.

 

One day, it was just the two of you, riding around. After a while, he stopped the car at the quarry so you could both get out and just hang out. You ended up sitting down on a large rock, just looking out at the water. He sat next to you.

 

Slowly, you began leaning into him. So slowly it was gut wrenching. You were sure that as soon as he noticed, he would pull away. But he didn’t. He leaned into you, too.

 

Then, after a very long moment, he put his arm around you.

 

You sighed, then froze, cheeks heating up.

 

_God. Oh, god, no, please don’t notice that._

 

He looked at you, a question on his face.

 

You shrugged. Like it was nothing.

 

He scooted in to you, pulling you closer.

 

God, he was so warm. So fucking big. So good.

 

“You want something?” he asked.

 

You shrugged again. Then, you took the chance of leaning your head on his shoulder.

 

He chuckled, bringing his hand up to run over your hair.

 

This time, you didn’t regret sighing. How could you? This was too good.

 

“You just want me to touch you, huh?” he asked.

 

You swallowed, hard. Then you nodded.

 

“That’s okay, baby.”

 

You almost pulled back. He’d never called you that before.

 

“Maybe I want you to touch me, too,” he said.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

You looked up at him, and he was smiling down at you.

 

“No one —” you started, then you had to take a shaky breath and start again. “No one ever touches me.”

 

He was quiet for a moment, and then:

 

“Me neither.”

 

“That’s a shame.”

 

“Same to you.”

 

You put your arm around him, pulling him even closer until your sides were firmly pressed together.

 

He let out a breath. You looked up at him again, and his eyes were closed.

 

“You really don’t mind?” you asked, still unsure.

 

“I really don’t. I like it,” he said.

 

“Can I — can I get in your lap?”

 

He nodded. You climbed up, straddling him, putting your hands on his shoulders. He took your arms and pulled until you were chest-to-chest with him. You both took a deep breath. You leaned your forehead against his.

 

His eyes were closed.

 

“Can I kiss you?” you breathed.

 

He opened his eyes and nodded.

 

You kissed him. It started out slow, but it picked up speed pretty fast. He slid his tongue inside your mouth, licking at your lips. You nibbled on his bottom lip and he groaned into your mouth.

 

“Feel good?” you asked.

 

“Uh huh,” he said. “Want to — can I take off your shirt?”

 

You nodded, and he did, running his hand down your bare chest. You pulled at his shirt until he pulled it off over his head. You put one hand on his chest, taking a deep breath, pressing yourself into him.

 

He kissed you again, holding your face between his hands, strong and forceful and rough.

 

“You want something?” you asked, teasing him just a little bit.

 

“I want to get closer,” he said. “Is that all right?”

 

You swallowed. There wasn’t much closer you could get. Unless —

 

“You wanna fuck me, babe?” you asked.

 

“No, I just. Yeah, actually. I do,” he said, looking away.

 

You took his chin in your hand, turning his face until he had to look at you.

 

“I want that, too,” you said. It was barely more than a whisper.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

He nudged you off his lap, then stood, his hands on your pants button. He unbuttoned them, pulling them down your legs, then he took off his pants, too, laying them both on the rock you had both just been sitting on.

 

He laid you down gently on the ground, laying down beside you. You kissed him, as energetic as you could, your hand around the back of his neck. He ran his hand over the front of your underwear, then slipped inside, gently stroking at you. You sighed in his mouth.

 

“Yeah, baby. Tell me what you want,” he said.

 

“Want you in me. I want you — god, I want you all over me,” you said.

 

“Good. Me too.”

 

He rolled over on top of you, kissing you, all teeth and tongue. He kept moving his hand against you and you slipped your hand into the front of his boxers, stroking his cock. He groaned.

 

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby,” he said.

 

“Yeah, please — come on, fuck me, babe.”

 

He pulled down your underwear, then his. He slipped two fingers into you easily, and you moaned against his mouth. It was so much, it was almost overwhelming. Almost.

 

“You ready?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, babe. Go ahead.”

 

He slid his cock into you slowly, pausing when he was all the way inside. You took a few deep breaths, surprised by how big he felt inside you.

 

“God,” you breathed.

 

“Feel good?”

 

“So good, babe,” you said.

 

He started moving, slowly pumping into you, leaning down to kiss you, holding your face between his big hands. You moaned, breathing hard.

 

Now this — this was overwhelming. But so, so good. So fucking good tears were welling up in your eyes.

 

“You okay, baby?” he asked. “You want me to stop?”

 

He looked so concerned that you let out a watery laugh.

 

“No, babe. I’m just — god, you’re so good. I feel so good,” you said, wiping the tears away, embarrassed.

 

“Never had anyone cry when I fucked them before,” he said.

 

“Well, they don’t know what they had, then,” you replied.

 

He smiled, then kissed you. This was gentler than before, so soft and insistent that more tears came.

 

“I’m just so happy,” you whispered. “I feel _so_ good.”

 

“Me too, baby,” he said. “I’m glad you feel good.”

 

You had your hands on his hips, pulling him in and out of you. He fucked into you harder, and you gasped.

 

“You like that, baby? You like when I fuck you like that?”

 

“Yeah, god — god, keep doing that,” you said.

 

He fucked you hard and fast, pulling out and slamming into you again and again. He put one hand on you, stroking you just as fast as he fucked you and you kissed him, hard, biting his lip.

 

He came inside you, and you came right after him. He laid down beside you, wrapping his arms around you.

 

“Never knew anyone wanted to be touched just as much as me,” he said.

 

“Me neither,” you said. Then you thought for a moment. “We need to do this all the time.”

 

“God. Yeah, we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
